A sentence completion test is scored for ego development, using a published manual that permits quasi-objective scoring. Longitudinal data, chiefly retests of high school and college students previously tested for studies completed or nearly so, will provide a test of the hypothesized developmental sequence. If possible, parents of some high school subjects will also be tested. In one validational study, 140 inmates in federal penitentiaries are being tested with the Sentence Completion and other tests. They represent 7 types of offenses, hypothesized to represent 7 contrasting personality types covering a wide range of ego levels. Other studies of reliabiltiy and validity are being completed.